Changing Room
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: The gym at the ARC is a hotbed of sweat and male hormones - its enough to set a girl's mind racing with all kinds of thoughts.  LEMON


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: less that two weeks until the new series yay! As always, comments appreciated :)**

* * *

Abby was rapidly discovering a number of perks to working at the ARC; one being the use of the private gymnasium. It wasn't state of the art, and it didn't come with a tribe of 'personal trainers' to guide you/bully you, but it certainly beat having to pay extortionately high membership fees. Since Captain Becker had joined the team the gym was often full of soldiers because he insisted on them being at the peak of fitness; and Danny Quinn's arrival meant all the ARC personnel were expected to undertake some level of physical activity and he'd devised personalised programmes for all of them. Connor had protested quite loudly at being forced to take exercise and he did the absolute minimum to keep Danny off his back. Abby on the other hand found it rather enjoyable for a number of reasons.

The soldiers were a decent bunch mostly, and once Abby had made it clear that she was not going to put up with being leered at she got on well with them. They quickly learnt that Abby Maitland was tough, and could easily hold her own against any of them, and they respected her. Abby couldn't help herself occasionally though; being amongst all that sweat, rippling muscles and testosterone could have quite an effect on a woman. She was grateful that she had the ladies changing room pretty much to herself these days since Jenny's departure, and Sarah somehow managed to get out of the regime Danny had devised. (Connor's theory about that was that Danny fancied Sarah so never forced her into anything.) The ladies changing room became a place to escape to when Abby couldn't handle it any longer and had to deal with matters urgently.

Today was one of those occasions. She'd been having a gentle run on the running machine when 4 soldiers came in with Becker and Danny. Within 10 minutes, Becker had stripped off his shirt, Danny was down to his vest and shorts, and the soldiers were in various states of undress. Despite herself, Abby couldn't help noticing how the beads of sweat dripped from Becker's extremely well defined torso, or the way the muscles in Danny's thighs tightened as he lifted weights. Another 5 minutes and Abby felt a familiar stirring in her groin and a dampness between her legs. She was going to have to do something about this before she exploded.

Finally alone in the changing room, she stripped off completely and stood under the shower allowing the warm water to wash over her. Closing her eyes, she drifted into a daydream consisting of a mish-mash of sweaty male bodies, muscles and bare flesh. Her hand slid between her thighs, and her fingertips rubbed against her already sensitive clit; the jet of water made her skin tingle, although she suspected part of that was down to her state of arousal. She took the shower head from it's fastening and held it against her pussy whilst sliding her fingers inside.

Her breath hitched as she felt the fire in her groin begin to spread. Increasing the pace of her thrusting fingers, she leaned against the cold tiles of the shower for support. A sigh escaped her lips as the first wave of pleasure swept through her and the image of Danny's tight thigh muscles flashed in her head. Right now, she would love to be wrapped around something similar with a hard cock pounding into her.

Breathing hard, she turned off the shower and made her way into the changing room. The benches here were just the right size for Abby and this was not the first time she had got herself so worked up that she needed more than just a quick fix in the shower. Lying back on the bench, she bent her left knee and rested her foot on the bench whilst her right leg supported her on the floor. With her legs wide apart, she had easy access to her most sensitive parts and plunged two fingers into her wet heat. This was a well practised routine; she knew exactly how to bring herself to the absolute peak very quickly and it wasn't long before she felt her back arching. Her thumb rubbed hard against the swollen hub of her clit as her fingers curled inside her – she was so close now, her body was writhing and convulsing, and she grasped her breast with her free hand and bit down on her bottom lip as she gave in and sailed over the edge into a fire of complete pleasure.

-o-

The gym had emptied and Connor liked it that way. Despite the fact he had become considerably more toned than he had been when he first joined the ARC, he still felt a bit intimidated being around the soldiers and the likes of Danny. He spent a few minutes on the exercise bike, and then a few more on the running machine. Becker had also suggested he did a bit of weight lifting, but he knew that he shouldn't really attempt to lift anything heavy without someone else around in case he got into trouble.

He glanced at his watch and realised he should be getting ready to go home; Abby would be waiting for him. Grabbing his towel, he wiped the sweat from his neck and headed towards the men's changing room. As he passed the door to the ladies changing room, he heard a noise. There hadn't been anyone else in the gym when he arrived and he knew Abby was the only female that used it, so he was concerned – what if someone had got in through the ventilation system? Danny and Becker had done a security sweep a few weeks ago and had discovered that the changing rooms were the only part of the ARC not covered by CCTV cameras and so were a potential weak spot in the ARCs security.

Slowly pushing open the door, he realised he was alone and if there was an intruder he'd be in trouble. It was too late to turn back now, so he had to hope that whoever or whatever was in there wasn't armed at least. Keeping his back against the wall, Connor crept along and turned the corner. He froze for a moment when he saw her, then darted back behind the corner. Was that Abby? The groans told him exactly what she was doing and for the briefest moment he thought about silently leaving and just closing the door behind him. But the sound went straight to his cock and he felt it twitch; he recognised that feeling immediately and knew he would have a huge erection within a minute or so.

He knew he should leave, but he couldn't. Slowly moving back to the corner, he positioned himself so that he could see her. Her legs were spread wide apart and he could see her fingers moving in and out of her pussy as her hips ground against her hand. It was too much; he had to deal with his own arousal and now! He slid his hand inside his shorts and grasped his erection,sighing as he did so. His gaze was fixed on Abby; his hand sliding up and down his hard shaft in time with her fingers. It wasn't the first time he'd had a good wank whilst thinking of Abby, but it was the first time he'd had the visuals and sounds to go with it. He imagined every sigh she was making was caused by him thrusting his hard cock into her.

"Abby!" Connor gasped. Her name fell from his lips with ease before he could stop himself. He was about to explode and for a moment forgot where he was.

"Connor!" Abby shrieked. It wasn't in pleasure though, it was in horror. She grabbed for something, anything, to cover herself.

"I'm sorry!" Connor choked. "I heard a noise... thought there was an intruder didn't I...I didn't mean... oh god, I've really messed up this time!" He clumsily tucked himself back into his shorts and tried to find the door, but in his embarrassment and haste he just ended up walking into the wall.

By now, Abby had pulled herself together after the shock of being discovered. She was making a mental note to request getting a bolt put on the door, whilst counting herself lucky it was only Connor that had walked in on her. If it had been one of the soldiers when she'd tried so hard to make them think of her as an equal not a sex object, or Becker, or Danny... she shuddered at the thought. Sure, she'd probably be having pretty damn good sex right now, but she'd regret it for a long time afterwards. "It's OK, Connor. I should be a bit more careful about where I … yeah." she blushed.

"No, Abby. I shouldn't just go walking into the ladies changing room..." Connor stammered.

"Did you … you know?" Abby said, unusually struggling to say what she meant.

Connor shook his head miserably.

"Shame." Abby said. She felt the fire in her groin still smouldering. She'd been so close to orgasm, and her body was still aching for satisfaction. It seemed a shame to let that promising looking bulge in Connor's shorts go to waste. She walked over to him, holding his gaze and resting her hand on his chest. Swallowing nervously she lowered herself to her knees, trailing her fingertips down Connor's body. She was probably about to make the biggest mistake of her life, but she had to do something to finish what she'd started.

Connor whimpered as her hands slid into his shorts and freed his erection, not quite sure what she was going to do. He hadn't worked out whether she was angry with him or not, and even a slightly pissed off Abby was a scary prospect. He glanced down at her and met her eyes, seeing something in them he's never seen in her before. Her pupils were so wide that her eyes appeared almost black and there was no mistaking the lust in them – even Connor couldn't miss that. He saw her lick her lips before flicking her tongue over the very tip of his cock. He shut his eyes briefly; sucking in his breath as the sensation of her tongue sent a bolt of electricity through him, but then he opened them again. He wanted to watch her.

Abby slid her lips further around the head of his cock whilst still swirling her tongue over the tip. She could taste him already and sensed it wouldn't take much for her to make him come. She knew there was no way she would get his entire length in her mouth, but she was determined to take as much as she could. Sucking and gasping for air, she felt him at the back of her throat and fought against her gag reflex. Once conquered, she sucked him harder and grasped the base of his cock with her fingers. With a loud groan, Connor's hips bucked involuntarily and he released into her throat. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as she continued to slide her lips up and down his length and swallowing everything Connor was giving her until he was spent.

She stood up and pulled him into a kiss, crushing his lips with such a force it almost knocked him backwards. He responded; his fingertips digging into her soft flesh as his tongue pushed into Abby's mouth and tasted himself there.

"Your turn to make me come, Connor. Fair's fair." Abby rasped, her breath laboured. Connor simply nodded as he allowed her to lead him over to the bench where she'd been spread out before. She tugged at his t-shirt and he helped her to pull it off, and then he wriggled out of his shorts and underwear. Abby smiled appreciatively – Connor had occasionally wandered out of the bathroom at home dressed in just a towel and she had noticed he had a good body, but this was the first time she'd seen him naked. The rest of his body was just as well defined as this shoulders and upper arms; his thighs tight and his ass pert … and his cock! Abby wished she'd realised just how well endowed Connor was before.

She lay back on the bench, pulling Connor with her so that he was pressed against her, resting between the curve of her pelvis and thighs. She'd half expected Connor to be slightly clumsy and hesitant, but she was pleasantly surprised to find that he was already licking her neck whilst his hands caressed her breasts and her hips. Maybe he wasn't as inexperienced as she'd let herself believe.

His tongue laved a trail from the nape of her neck down to her left breast. He circled the hardened nipple several times whilst his fingers squeezed the other one before moving down her stomach and beyond. She knew exactly where he was heading; the thought alone made her body tingle in anticipation and she hoped this unexpected show of confidence from Connor was not restricted to just caresses.

He moved so that he was between her parted legs and paused for a moment, drinking in the sight, before he flicked the tip of his tongue across and around her sensitive nub. "Connor!" she sighed; the tingles becoming stronger. She felt his finger slide into her wet heat as he softly nipped her clit with his teeth. It sent shockwaves along the length of her spine, and she felt her body jerk. She glanced down, just as Connor gazed up at her. She would not forget the look on his face as long as she lived – he was like the cat that got the cream.

"Is this OK?" he said, his voice almost a growl.

"More than OK, Connor." Abby said, stroking his hair. "Another finger would be good though."

Connor chuckled, and pushed two fingers into her, thrusting them in and out as he sucked and licked at her clit. "Oh yes!" she sighed. Seconds later, her entire body shook; her internal muscles convulsing around Connor's fingers and she had to grab the edge of the bench to keep some kind of control.

Before she had even begun to recover, Connor was sliding up her body again and crushing her beneath him. His erection was pressed against her stomach as his hands cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. "I want..." Connor breathed. He couldn't quite say it; he was scared that he'd already stepped over a line too far and any minute now she'd break this magic spell. Her arms curled around his waist and his shoulders, drawing him closer. "Abby... I.."

"Its OK, Connor." she whispered, understanding his hesitation. "I want it too. I want to feel you inside me." They both shifted slightly until the tip of his cock was teasing at her slick entrance. Connor buried his head into Abby's shoulder and then he slid into her.

Abby let out a squeak as he entered her; he was larger than she'd experienced before, but once she'd got used to the feel of him inside her it was pleasant. Her hips rose to meet his downward push and he sank in deeper and deeper, right up to his hilt. It was almost too much and he could feel tears in his eyes. He blinked them away and took a deep breath as he unsheathed himself almost completely and then thrust back into her. Abby's moans made him smile – it was only some minutes ago that he'd heard her sighing like this and imagining doing exactly this to her.

"Fuck me!" Abby begged, wrapping her legs around his waist so that he'd thrust into her even deeper. Somehow he seemed find exactly the right spot each time, her muscles clamping around him; claiming him as hers. Both were breathing hard as their bodies ground together, gathering pace as they sailed ever closer to a peak.

Connor couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed her hips then gave a hard thrust as he released himself into Abby's more than willing body. Any rational thought he may have had disappeared as his body exploded, and he felt the tears he'd been fighting begin to fall. Abby dug her fingers into his back as her orgasm completely engulfed her, gasping and sobbing.

They moved together for a few more moments until Connor slumped exhausted against Abby. She tangled her fingers in his hair and urged him to look at her. When she saw his tear stained cheeks, she stroked his cheeks and softly kissed him. "You OK?" she whispered.

Connor just nodded, unable to speak. He lay in Abby's arms, his cock still inside her because he was too afraid to break their connection. Abby was pretty content to just lay there too, her body still twitching. She had a nice, warm glow inside and her mind was spinning – who would have thought that it would be Connor that could make her feel like this?

Eventually, with a great deal of reluctance, they separated. "Becker will be doing his security checks before the night shift starts, we'd better make a move." Abby said softly.

"Yeah. S'pose so." Connor said. He stood up to find his clothes, not daring to turn back around and look at Abby. Any minute now there would be yet another rejection from her. He quickly pulled on his shorts and t-shirt and headed for the door, not wanting to wait to hear the inevitable. "I'll see you at the car." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Abby watched him leave then sighed contentedly. This was definitely not the last time she'd sleep with Connor – in fact, she was already planning how to seduce him once she got him back to the flat.


End file.
